fantendofandomcom_pt-20200223-history
WarMech - The War
WarMech - The War é um jogo baseado em Future Soldier , em que acontece no Ano de 3250 , para Wii U. História Intro thumb|O WarMech domina o planeta. "Eu acordei numa era que não era a minha. Andei pela minha cidade , e só vi uma massa de destruição , robôs destruindo tudo , a velha merceria , a prefeitura , tudo tinha acabado. Eu ia andando para minha casa , quando , fui surprendido por um robô , fui salvado por uma pessoa sem nome. Foi incrível para mim ver alguém vivo durante esse holocausto. Pergunto seu nome , ele responde que não sabe seu nome. Ele foi criado por um ser metálico. Ele disse que esse ser foi o que chamou ele para salvar-me. Ele ''me levou até ele. Quando vejo , não era ele e sim ela. Os seus aliados chamam ela de Joybot.'thumb|Joybot , a robo que salvou o herói sem nome.'"Ela diz :'' ''- Diga me seu nome.'' Eu respondo : ''- Eu não sei , fiquei congelado por mais de mil anos.'' Ela fala , surpresa : ''- Estamos em 3250 , os robôs do planet Mech dominaram o planeta , precisamos da sua ajuda para derrotá-los."'' Eu respondo : ''- Tudo bem , mas , como isso tudo aconteceu?"'' ''thumb|O primeiro robô do planeta Mech a chegar no planeta Terra.'"Ela me conta a história toda , em 2016 , uma estranha peça de metal caiu , no oceano atlântico. Os americanos não descobriram de onde veio , e por que veio ao planeta. Por 30 anos , pesquisaram sobre aquela peça. O cienstista Don Romero Carlos , descrobiu uma sigla escondida na peça de metal , escrito "FPM" , Romero Carlos descobriu que o FPM significa From Planet Mech , um planeta da galáxia Noferia , criada por um segundo Big Bang. Em 2087 , robôs assasinos começaram a atacar o planeta. E continou por mais e mais anos.'' thumb|O carro de 2145 , feito pela 2Dawn "Durante nossa conversa , uma messagem aparece , um carro de 2145 foi achado com raras fotos da primeira e segunda guerra Warmech , mas , a messagem é cortada , fui mandado para achar o carro." Depois da Missão "Depois da minha primeira missão consegui achar o carro , junto com duas imagens , mas elas estavam codificadas. Joybot começou a desconfigurar o sistema para ver o que tinha dentro. Parecia que aquilo nunca acabava. Depois de um tempo , vinha uma mensagem : ''- Olá povo do futuro , os WarMech começaram sua segunda guerra , mas estamos num abrigo nuclear em Washigton.'' thumb|General Orlando Cruz na MechWar 1thumb|left|O presidente fugindo durante a segunda MechWar"Joybot , pergunta se eu quero ficar na equipe de sobreviventes da guerra , eu respondo sim. Joybot me dá logo outra missão , achar esse tal abrigo. Gameplay thumb|Gameplay.O gameplay do jogo é first-person shooter/survival horror. O jogador tem que atirar em robôs , alguns robôs tem pontos fracos , o que ajuda o jogador a derrotá-los mais rápido. O jogador também tem a opção de mira fixa direta no inimigo. O jogador pode conseguir "chefes" que são pessoas (ou robôs) que dão ao jogador missões. São poucas armas no jogo (por causa da guerra) , então o jogador deve ficar atento na munição Armas Aliados Durante algumas missões , você pode achar aliados que pode lhe ajudar durante a missão. Aliados opcionais Veículos O jogador tem várias opções de véiculos que pode ser comprado no Omega Drive 'n' Shop. Missões Joybot (1) *'1 - The First Mission - '''Use o Scopter para localizar um veículo de 2145. *'2 - Knifet - 'Use o Knifet para explodir um quartel dos WarMech. *'3 - The EverItem - 'Encontre os Bounty Hunters. *'4 - Alive Soldier - 'Ache um Drone. *'5 - The Wave - 'Proteja Joybot. Bounty Hunters (1) *'6 - The Gold Mine - 'Ache uma mina de ouro. *'7 - Help from Levitian - 'Use o Levitian para achar um antigo artefato. *'8 - Omega Sell - 'Venda o artefato para Omega. *'9 - Omega Shield - 'Proteja Omega durante uma invasão de WarMech. Mijinia (1) *'10 - Here Comes the TrineLeg - 'Use o Fourfoot para derrotar TrineLeg. Omega (1) *'11 - New Pieces - 'Derrote robôs para conseguir novas peças para os veículos. *'12 - Wing Battle - 'Use o Scopter para achar um Drone destrúido. *'13 - Drone Recover - 'Ache Drones destrúidos para serem reconstrúidos. *'14 - Heavy Time - 'Conserte um tanque. Mijinia (2) *'15 - The Killer Arrives - 'Derrote Tke Killer. *'16 - 'One , Two , Trilauncher - '''Use o tanque (Trilauncher) para destruir The Killer. *'17 - A Little Help - Proteja Mijinia de The Killer. Commander (1) *'18 - The Drone Army - '''Segure a invasão dos WarMech , enquanto Commander chama o exército. *'19 - The Omega Creation - 'Proteja Commander e Omega. *'20 - Omega and Omeria - 'Use o Omeria para conseguir levar Omega a Joybot. Joybot (2) *'21 - Name : 'Procure Commander. Mijinia (3) *'22 - The Hell : 'Derrote The Hell e salve o Commander *'23 - The Killer Returns! : 'Derrote The Hell e The Killer. *'24 - Mijinia Destiny : 'O jogador deve salvar Mijinia. Joybot (3) *'25 - The Cure : 'O jogador deve achar uma cura para Mijinia. *'26 - The Revenge , Pt. 1 : 'Derrote The Hell. *'27 - The Revenge , Pt. 2 : 'Derrote The Killer. Commander (2) *'28 - Prision , Omega and Wings : 'Use o HyperWing para recuperar Omega da prisão dos WarMech. *'29 - The Start of Revival : 'Ache restos mortais para criar novos seres humanos. *'30 - Drone War : 'Consiga dominar parte do território dos WarMech. *'31 - The Revenge , Final Part : 'Derrote The Shadow. Omega (2) *'32 - The B.I.R.D : 'Use o B.I.R.D para destruir o território dos WarMech. *'33 - The Start of the End : 'Chame os soldados para começar o fim da guerra. Mijinia (4) *'34 - Creep History : 'Derrote The Creep. Commander (3) *'35 - The New City : 'Ache a Ophelia City. *'36 - The New City 2 : 'Ache a Ominian City. *'37 - The Intact City? : 'Ache uma cidade que ficou intacta com a guerra. Bounty Hunters (2) *'38 - Be Rich - 'Ache artefatos nas novas cidades. Mijinia (5) *'39 - Mechanised Assault Vechile - 'Derrote MAV-ULB. Omega (3) *'40 - The All Vechiles - 'Leve os veículos de Omega para Ophelia City. *'41 - Ominian Buyer - 'Compre peças de Omininan City. *'42 - Help Me! - 'Salve Omega! Mijinia (6) *'43 - Opposite Omega - 'Salve Omega de Opposite. *'44 - Opposite Mijinia - 'Salve Mijinia de Opposite. Omega (4) *'45 - Opposite Vechiles - 'Use veículos para derrotar Opposite de uma vez por todas. Commander (4) *'46 - Drone Help - 'Ache Drones dentro de Opposite. *'47 - Very Close to the End - 'Implante o Chip no GPS. *'48 - 'Almost the End - '''Entre no WarMech's Hideout. *'49 - Epic Battle - Derrote The Epic. *'''50 - 'The King - '''Derrote WarMech King. Mijinia (7) *'51 - The End - '''Derrote WarMech King 2. Inimigos Categoria:Fan Games Categoria:SonicFan2014